Remember the Name
by VivaLaSoph
Summary: Jackie Gayda finds out that Charlie has been cheating on her with Dawn Marie, so she gets revenge in the form of Heidenreich. HeidenreichJackie
1. Love Hurts

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any WWE Characters. The idea alone is my own.

**Summary: **Jackie Gayda learns that Charlie Haas is really cheating on her with Dawn Marie, so she gets revenge in the form of Heidenreich. Heidenreich/Jackie

**Note: **I'm always up for a challenge, and when I saw Smackdown on the 25th, I thought Charlie might be unfaithful to Jackie, and the rest is history, I guess! Enjoy!

**Characters: **Jackie Gayda, Charlie Haas, Dawn Marie, Rico, Heidenreich, Paul Heyman

**Rating: **R for sexual references

**Genre: **Angst/Romance

Chapter 1 – Love Hurts

Her expensive purple Porsche, a present to her from Rico, pulling up in the WWE Superstars' private parking area, Miss Jackie Gayda (soon to be Haas) got out of her car in a lovely outfit as usual. She walked through the doors, carrying in her bag along with her.

Making towards her private locker room, of which she sometimes shared with Charlie, she opened the door and dropped her bag in horror.

Dawn Marie, the skanky brunette of Smackdown, was donning a nurse's suit, and she had Charlie Haas in a gut wrenching kiss. Tears began to flood from Jackie's eyes.

"What are you doing?!?" she yelled, and she was even more mortified when she saw Charlie look at her and smirk slightly, as though he didn't care that she saw.

"Well, honey, I try to shove my tongue as far down her throat as possible," Charlie said, in a smug voice. Dawn Marie laughed idiotically, and Jackie screamed angrily, throwing her engagement ring at Charlie Haas, before crying and heading off to Rico for emotional support.

"**_Come in!" _**He purred, and Jackie stormed in, making Rico, of whom was also looking radiant, drop his eyeliner in worry. "Jackie, dear, what is wrong?"

"CHARLIE IS CHEATING ON ME, THAT IS WHAT'S WRONG!" She yelled, before dissolving into tears. Rico held her chin up. "I walked into my locker room, and… and I saw Dawn Marie… and him… it was horrible…"

Rico sighed, looking into her brown eyes.

"Jackie, dear, I do not think that Charles would go as far as that,"

"He did, Rico! Go into my room and see!"

Rico stood up and made to go, but he heard moans from Dawn Marie and stopped in his tracks, his face hard.

"How dare he! And I lent him my clothes! AND MY SHAMPOO!"

Jackie couldn't help smiling slightly, however she still had tears pouring from her eyes.

"Rico, calm down, this is something I have to sort out for myself." Jackie sighed, and made her way over to consolation in the form of Torrie Wilson.

…

The scene is viewed on the TV Monitor in the office of Mr. Paul Heyman, of whom is not there, however the tall blonde haired monster Heidenreich is. Staring at the screen, his pale blue eyes showed nothing, however his breathing quickened when he saw Charlie Haas leering at Jackie. A shimmer showed in his eyes when he saw Jackie running off crying. Could it be—

"Jon! There you are!" Paul Heyman came running towards his latest 'client'. Heidenreich turned his head sharply towards his manager, as Paul clicked off the TV, and his breaths increased slightly. He hated Paul Heyman. He couldn't deny it. No one, not even the General Manager knew how Paul treated him behind closed doors. He swore and neglected his client badly. Pain tore at Heidenreich inside his chest at all hours, mostly because of this man.

"I want to talk to you about tonight's match, with Charlie Haas."

In a flash Paul Heyman was against the wall, Heidenreich pinning him there with one hand. Heidenreich drew deep breaths through his nose, his blue eyes flashing slightly.

"I have a match with Haas?" He said in a thick voice full of venom. Paul nodded exaggeratingly, before Heidenreich dropped to the ground.

"Let's get ready, then." Heidenreich said, flexing his muscles.

…

"And making his way to the ring, he is accompanied by Dawn Marie, CHARLIE HAAS!"

Boos echoed from the audience as Charlie strutted down the ramp, Dawn Marie's arm linked in his. He turned to her halfway and nuzzled her nose the way Rico did to Jackie, making the crowd boo even louder.

"SO WHAT IF I DID IT?" he yelled, and the crowd could hear him, he yelled so loudly, "DAWN MARIE IS HOTTER!"

Boos echoed from the stadium, however as Heidenreich's music rang out, the boos subsided slightly into mixed reactions as Paul Heyman and his client, made their way to the ring. Heidenreich, in a word, looked livid. But then again, Heidenreich always did.

"Well, I gotta say, Cole, I think Charlie Haas deserves every punch that Heidenreich gives him," Tazz said, but he stopped talking when he saw that Cole was ready to make haste, if need be.

The bell rang out loudly, and Heidenreich pounced on Charlie Haas, pounding his face into the mat angrily. The crowd wasn't sure whether to boo or not, so they decided to cheer slightly. Some people screamed in recognition when Jackie appeared at the foot of the ramp, watching Charlie getting beaten with a slight smirk on her face.

1… 2… 3… Charlie tapped out, as Heidenreich lifted his leg off the barrier. The crowd once again had mixed reactions, and Jackie made her way down to the ring, her eyes meeting Heidenreich's. The crowd was silent, wondering what this could mean. Dawn Marie was crying at Charlie's side, although Charlie was still conscious. Icy blue met chocolate brown. Heidenreich jerked his head slightly towards Charlie. Jackie hesitated, then nodded, a grin on her face.

In a swift movement, Heidenreich had kicked Charlie brutally, and the crowd was still mixed in reactions. Heidenreich made to get the steel chair, Cole having already left ages ago. Paul Heyman put his hand on Heidenreich's shoulder shouting about getting fired, but Heidenreich threw him away like discarded rubbish.

"STAY OUT OF THIS!" he roared. Dawn Marie appeared out of nowhere, and hit him pitifully on the back. He turned around, his eyes wide and dangerous, but then saw Jackie coming up behind him, and turned away, towards Charlie.

Jackie was carrying a steel chain. She plummeted into Dawn Marie, her face an angry frenzy. The crowd went ballistic at this, she kept on pummeling and pummeling, until Dawn moved no more. Looking up at Heidenreich, she saw him hitting Charlie with all he had with the steel chair.

Backing away from the ring, her grin stayed plastered on her face, until she left the cameras, to the comfort of her own locker room.


	2. Fire and Ice

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the WWE Superstars. The idea alone is my own. My precious…

**Summary: **Jackie Gayda learns that Charlie Haas is really cheating on her with Dawn Marie, so she gets revenge in the form of Heidenreich. Heidenreich/Jackie

**Characters: **Jackie Gayda, Charlie Haas, Dawn Marie, Rico, Heidenreich, Paul Heyman

**A/N: **Thanks for all the reviews! I'm a fan of unexpected ships, and I had a little encouragement from Cenababe1, as well!!

**Rating: **R for sexual references and swearing

**Genre: **Angst/Romance

Chapter 2 – Fire and Ice

Jackie Gayda was making her way down towards the locker room she shared with Rico, her golden brown locks glittering in the bright spotlights that surrounded her. The camera was off her at the moment. Upon reaching the locker room, she was somewhat surprised that Rico was packing his things.

"Rico, the show's just started... Where are you going?" she asked, her voice aching with concern, her brows furrowing slightly. Rico turned to her, the only trace of makeup remaining being a little mascara and eyeliner.

"Jackie," he started, "I've been fired. Mr McMahon's orders."

"WHAT?!?" Jackie said loudly, "But—Rico… Why?"

"The show's apparently low on funds, so he had to lay off an employee or two." Rico said sadly. "I guess all that's left for me now is to go back to my hometown at Vegas. I called the Casino, they're letting me back on for my job as a security guard."

"But this is ridiculous!" Jackie said, her eyes glistening. "You can't leave, you're all that I have left!"

Rico put his arms around Jackie in a farewell hug. "Am I, Jackie? I saw the way you looked at Heidenreich last week." He whispered in her ear. "You will see me again."

And without another word, he was walking away. Jackie was stunned by what he had said. Letting out a deep sigh, she turned and sat down in her locker room. Her private locker room, now that Rico had gone. Running a hand through her slightly curly locks, she held her head in her hands, her elbows on her knees, sitting down on the bench. Tears fell onto the concrete floor below her, as she remembered all the good times she had had with her companion Rico. The one who made Jackie Gayda a household name.

…

"What the hell were you thinking last week, Jon?" Paul Heyman yelled in the ear of his client. "I'm surprised that we weren't both FIRED! Theodore Long's got me on a strike-two basis! If another stunt like this occurs then I will be fired!"

_That'd be a lot easier for me then, wouldn't it, Paul? _Jon Heidenreich thought darkly, his icy blue eyes penetrating the gravel-coloured floor of the dark office of Paul Heyman.

"And what the hell was going on with that Jackie sl—" Paul choked as Heidenreich stood up, looking angrier than Paul had ever seen him.

"I have had to put up with your bullshit for months on end, _Paul,_" Heidenreich said in a deadly voice. "No one knows what goes on behind closed doors. They wonder why I'm so fucking nuts. I've had just about enough of your shit, PAUL! GET OUT!"

And Heidenreich kicked open the door with massive impact, a huge crash resounding, making the floor vibrate. Paul Heyman looked bewildered. No one had ever dared… Except maybe Brock, but that was different… Paul, being the manipulative weasel he was, then gained his control, and smirked somewhat at Heidenreich.

"OK, then, Jon, I'm going. I'll quit. Nothing's left for me in this business, anyway. But where will you go from here? You need a manager. You need me." Paul narrowed his eyes, grinning malevolently. Heidenreich stiffened. He did need a manager, yes.

As he pushed Paul out of the office and put the door back on its hinges, he began to think more seriously about the events of last week.

…

Jackie was walking down the hallway, on the way to the General Manager's Office, Mr Theodore Long. She opened the door, and took a seat.

"Glad you could join me, Jackie," Theodore said in his brisk American accent. "And I think Jon's on his way too."

Jackie tensed slightly. Could he mean…

Heidenreich opened the door quietly, looking less emotionally disturbed than he usually did. Jackie pondered this briefly, before realizing that Paul Heyman wasn't with him.

Their eyes met. Jackie found herself drowning in the deep icy blue waters of endless misery and emotion. She heard Theodore Long talking to her, and quickly turned away, her ears going a little pink.

"Now Jackie, you're probably wondering why I've brought Jon here as well," Jackie nodded. She had a sick feeling in her stomach. Were they going to be fired because of their hazardous display last week? But all thoughts of being fired were quashed at his next remark. "Well, just recently Paul Heyman resigned as Jon's client."

Could that be why Heidenreich looked less… unstable? Was it always because of Paul Heyman that Heidenreich had so much anguish, so much distress in the shadows that plagued his mind? Jackie felt an odd feeling for the blonde monster. Could it be… pity?

"And I understand that Rico was fired about half an hour ago," Theodore Long continued. As Jon stood by the door, he found his gaze lingering upon the thoughtful Jackie. He had sensed something missing from her when he looked into those penetrating chocolate orbs. Rico. The makeup wearing Las Vegas fruit-cake. Her 'Manager'.

"And after seeing the events of last week, I have made a decision. Miss Jackie… And Heidenreich. Managers of each other."

Jackie's eyes bulged. Heidenreich was to be her Manager? And she was to be his? She felt his eyes on her and felt like she was in a spotlight in the dark, felt like he was seeing right through her. Before she found out Charlie was cheating on her she would have walked right out of the door, yelling that the General Manager was crazy. But as she looked up at him once more, she found herself thinking otherwise.

"Now you better believe that, Holla Holla!" Theodore Long said, before his cellphone rang, motioning the end of the meeting. Jackie slowly stood up, shaken. Heidenreich felt as though he had been hit by a truck. Different thoughts plagued his mind at once. But as he found himself looking into the eyes of Miss Jackie once more, the darkness that plagued his mind ebbed away. Holding out his strong hand towards her, he almost shivered as he felt her silky skin hand against his. They both walked out, towards the locker room of Heidenreich whilst Fate planned their destiny.


End file.
